Bloody Game
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Pernah kamu bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi tunangan seorang Vampire, tetapi sebenarnya kamu adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mahluk itu? SyaoSaku, R&R please?
1. Chapter 1: Full Moon

Bloody Game

Chapter 1: Full moon

Author: Nacchan Sakura / Nabila R.a

Disclaimer: CLAMP

a/n

Minna-san konnichiwa~ :D

Bertemu lagi dengan saya Nacchan Sakura, di acara cari jodoh! #ganyambung #digeplak

Ahaha! Akhirnyaa~ siapa nih yang nunggu nunggu fanfic terbaru aku? Gaada? Yaudah.. *ambil kapak -?-*

Kali ini bikin Fanfic TRC, dengan pairing tentu saja Syaosaku, tapi ceritanya beda! Ga ceria, fantasy dan penuh keceriaan dan bunga2 *?* tapi suasana fanfic ini Kelam, gelap, suram, horror delele..

Karena tema kali ini tentang Vampire! :D

Eeh~ aku gamau kasih Spoiler di AN, jadi baca summary nya, baca fic nya terus teken ya tombol review di bawah x) NO FLAMES! :3

Jaa! Selamat membaca :3

-Nacchan Sakura-

Summary:

Aku mengejarnya, dia mengejarku. Aku mungkin berperan sebagai pembunuh di matanya namun aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Karena dialah yang seharusnya dipanggil sebagai pembunuh.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kau sudah tertahan."

Di atas sebuah atap gedung, di bawah bulan purnama dan ditemani angin yang dingin, aku berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang mengenakan Kaos hitam dan sebuah tudung berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua. Matanya yang berwarna Amber berubah menjadi merah saat dia mencium bau darah. Di mulutnya terlihat dua buah taring kecil yang cukup tajam dan cukup untuk bisa mengambil darah seseorang. Dia tersenyum sinis ke arahku, dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tak ada jalan lain untukku kabur, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari dan tubuhku pun terasa sakit. Noda darah masih membekas di bajuku yang berwarna putih dan dari tanganku masih ada sisa-sisa darah yang mengalir.

"Tenanglah. aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Malam itu dimulai dengan sebuah suara tembakan dari pistol yang aku arahkan ke arahnya. Aku mengejarnya yang terus lari dariku, seperti mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran. Yang kukejar adalah sosok lelaki yang mungkin dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan 'Mahluk penghisap darah'. Ya.. Vampire. Mahluk penghisap darah dan mahluk yang menciptakan Monster menakutkan dari manusia yang sudah mereka nodai. Aku yang tidak menyukai keberadaan meraka mulai memberontak dan mengejar mereka, membunuh mereka. Aku sangat membenci mahluk rendah penghisap darah itu. Sangat benci.

"Sungguh gadis yang penuh energi ya. Kau tidak lelah mengejarku dengan emosi seperti itu, Nona?" Ucap Vampire yang tersenyum palsu padaku itu

"Untuk mengejar mahluk yang paling hina sepertimu tak ada kata lelah." Jawabku

"Sungguh gadis yang kasar." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku suka, dan mungkin bisa dibilang.. aku jatuh cinta pada Mata hijaumu yang indah itu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak butuh pujian darimu. Pujian darimu sama saja dengan ejekan bagiku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum emosi.

Sambil terus saling kejar dan mengejar dia masih menggodaku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia bisa menghindari dengan cepat, tembakanku pun entah Cuma berapa yang mengenainya. Gerakannya betul-betul seperti angin, nyaris tak terlihat dengan mata.

"Namamu 'Sakura' bukan, nona?" Tanya Vampire itu sambil terus menghindari gerakanku

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku yang masih mengejar sosoknya

"Ya, kau terkenal sebagai pemburu Vampire yang handal dan tak pernah gagal melaksanakan tugas. Semua vampire sudah tahu dirimu, dan kau mungkin masuk daftar orang yang paling ditakuti oleh Vampire." Jawabnya

"Huh, kau juga termasuk Vampire yang paling disegani oleh manusia. Karena levelmu yang katanya paling tinggi di Ras Vampire, atau disebut juga.. BlackRose. Begitu bukan, …Syaoran Li?"

"Sungguh pemburu Vampire yang pintar." Ucap Syaoran sambil tersenyum. "Aku semakin menyukaimu saja."

"Sayangnya aku membencimu. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini?" Aku akhirnya bisa mengejarnya dan kini sosoknya tepat ada di hadapanku. Aku mengarahkan pistolku tepat ke depan matanya, dan bersiap akan menembaknya.

Di bawah Bulan purnama, ditemani angin yang dingin…

"Kurasa tidak." Syaoran tiba-tiba mendorongku dan sesosok manusia setengah vampire atau bisa disebut level paling rendah di ras vampire muncul.

Tipe monster seperti ini lahir biasanya dikarenakan dia dihisap darahnya oleh Vampire, dan berubah menjadi monster yang tak sadarkan diri dan haus darah. Monster yang disebut sebagai 'Oni'

"Cih, ada Oni ya. Oni seperti ini bisa kubereskan dengan satu tembakan." Ucapku

"Tidak, jangan! Sakura, dia berbahaya. Dia.. tidak seperti Oni biasanya." Syaoran mengalungkan lengannya pada bahuku, seperti berusaha mencegahku.

"Huh, karena kalian sesama Vampire makanya kau mencegahku kan? Lepaskan aku." Dengan cepat aku melepaskannya dan mengejar Oni yang melarikan diri itu.

"Sakura!"

Aku mengejar Vampire itu yang terus berlari ke arah sebuah gedung kosong. Tidak sulit mengejar Oni seperti itu, gerakannya lambat dan kekuatannya tidak seberapa dibandingkan denganku. Tembakanku mengenainya dan dia semakin menjauh dariku. Oni itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung kosong dan aku memasukinya.

"Gelap sekali disini." Ucapku

"BLAM!"

"Ah! Celaka!" pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya. Dan saat bulan yang tertutup awan kembali bersinar dan menembus ke dalam kaca jendela, aku dapat melihat dalam kegelapan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai suara manusia ataupun hewan. Mereka mengerumuniku.

"Huh. Ruangan penuh Oni, ya?"

Semua Oni itu menyerangku secara bersamaan. Walaupun dengan mudah aku dapat mengalahkan mereka, namun mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Aku sedikit kewalahan dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Tapi aku harus menghabisi mereka.

Sampai salah satu Oni mengigit tanganku dan dengan cepat rasa sakit menyebar di tubuhku.

'Orang yang digigit oleh Oni hanya akan bernasib sama seperti Oni lainnya. Berubah menjadi Monster yang haus darah dan tanpa emosi.'

Dan sekarang.. Aku..

"Sakura!" Pintu yang tadi terkunci tiba-tiba terbuka dan Kulihat Sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi aku kejar.

"Syaoran..?"

"Jangan ganggu dia! Hanya aku yang boleh bermain dengannya dan hanya aku yang boleh merasakan darahnya. Kalian bukan apa-apa." Syaoran terlihat marah, warna matanya berubah menjadi merah dan dia membunuh semua Oni itu hanya dengan satu jentikkan jari. Sungguh hebat.

"Kenapa.. kau.."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Syaoran

"Tidak.. kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini barang milikmu?" Aku kalap dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura!"

Aku berlari sampai ke atap gedung dan aku tahu Syaoran mengejarku.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kau sudah tertahan."

'Kenapa.. dia mengejarku?'

"Kumohon, Sakura. Percayalah padaku."

'Apa aku harus percaya? Pada mahluk yang sudah menghabisi keluargaku.. mahluk yang sejenis dengannya, mahluk yang haus akan darah.'

"Aku tidak tahu ada pengalaman pahit seperti apa antara dirimu dan Vampire, tapi percayalah padaku. Aku tidak seperti mereka."

'Kenapa.. kenapa tadi dia menolongku?'

"Tenanglah. aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Di belakangku ada sebuah pagar tinggi penahan sehingga aku sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Rasa sakit ini sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku sudah terpenggal-penggal. Syaoran yang kini berada di depanku menyentuh daguku. Dia berbisik kepadaku.

"Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi Oni.. ada cara lain agar kau tidak berubah menjadi Oni." Ucap Syaoran

"Pem..bohong.. kau hanya.. meninginkan darahku.. kau hanya ingin.. membunuhku.. bukan?"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku, Sakura. Aku adalah Vampire level tertinggi, aku satu-satunya Vampire Blackrose yang tersisa. Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana.. bisa?" Tanyaku

"Kalau aku meminum darahmu dan kau meminum darahku, kau tidak akan menjadi Oni. Kau hanya akan jadi Vampire normal yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus meminum darah. Kau masih punya harapan untuk bisa bertahan hidup sebagai manusia."

"Menjadi vampire.. aku? Aku tidak sudi.. menjadi mahluk yang rendah seperti itu.. lebih baik aku mati.." jawabku yang sudah putus asa

"…Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Syaoran membuat sebuah goresan dari tangannya dan darah berwarna merah yang pekat mengalir dengan lembutnya. Sekejap darah itu berubah menjadi sebuah tali yang mengikat tanganku ke pagar yang berada di belakangku. Dengan cepat luka gores di tangan Syaoran menghilang dan tersembuhkan dengan cepat. Sebenarnya.. dia ini apa?

"Argh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau mati dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi monster yang haus darah. Aku.. ingin menolongmu."

Angin yang dingin kembali bertiup. Bulan purnama kembali ditutupi oleh awan hitam yang gelap. Semuanya betul-betul menjadi gelap. Dan saat aku sadari Syaoran sudah berada dekat denganku. Kedua mata Ambernya berubah menjadi warna merah seperti bunga mawar. Kedua taringnya seolah mampu membuat darah mengalir sangat banyak ketika menyentuh seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya, dan aku dapat rasakan kedua taringnya menusuk ke dalam leher kananku. Bau darah tercium oleh hidungku. Bau darah yang pekat dan suara Seorang Vampire yang sedang meminum darahku. Darahku mengalir ke dalam mulutnya, terasa sakit. Taringnya kini sudah masuk, menembus kulitku. Aku tak bisa melawan, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hentikan.. Syaoran.. HENTIKAN!" aku mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Aku berhasil membuatnya berhenti meminum darahku. Dan dapat kulihat sosoknya yang berlumuran darah. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya dan menetes ke tanah, darah yang membekas di dekat mulutnya. Itu.. darahku.

"Sekarang, aku tinggal perlu kau meminum darahku dan semuanya akan selesai. Kau akan selamat, Sakura."

"Aku.. tidak akan pernah.. mau meminum darahmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. tidak sudi bila harus menjadi mahluk yang sejenis dengan.. monster yang sudah menghabisi keluargaku.."

Syaoran nampak terkejut. Dia terdiam dan warna matanya kini berubah lagi menjadi Amber. Entah kenapa dia memasang raut wajah se-sedih itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata masa lalumu memang tidak mengenakkan tentang Vampire. Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kau membenciku dan Vampire lainnya. Tapi.. aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku akan tetap menolongmu."

"Tidak.. kenapa.. kenapa kau menolongku? Menolong orang yang sudah menghinamu, hendak membunuhmu dan membencimu.. kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Kau mungkin membenciku, tapi aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang serius dan senyum tipisnya.

'Ah..'

Wajahku sedikit merona, namun aku menyembunyikannya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpana akan kata-katanya. Karena walaupun dia menyukaiku, walaupun dia berniat menolongku.. aku tetap akan membencinya.

Seperti tadi, Syaoran membuat sebuah luka goresan di tangannya. Tapi kali ini dia menghisap darahnya sendiri. Terlihat banyak darah kini berada di mulutnya. Dan dia mendekatiku seperti tadi. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat wajahku yang dingin dan pucat menjadi hangat dan sedikit merona. Dia membuka mulutnya yang penuh darah dan.. dia menciumku.

Bukan, dia bukan menciumku. Tapi tepatnya, dia meminumkan darahnya ke mulutku.

'Apa.. hentikan! Syaoran! Kau memaksaku! Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!'

"Emmh!" Aku tidak bisa berbicara, dia masih meminumkan darahnya kepadaku. Entah berapa banyak lagi darah yang harus masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku ini. Aku meronta, namun sudah terlanjur, darah itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Semuanya.

Syaoran berhenti meminuman darahnya dan kini dia menatap mataku. Dia menatap dalam mataku yang berwarna hijau Emerald. Dan sekujur tubuhku kini serasa.. seperti akan membeku. Rasa sakit, sakit, sangat sakit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakh!" Aku berteriak karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Tenanglah. Tubuhmu sedang akan berubah menjadi normal kembali. Sedikit sakit, namun bersabarlah.." Syaoran kini memelukku yang seperti lepas kendali. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di dalam bola mata Syaoran. Dan aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri dan perlahan.. aku melihat bola mataku yang berwarna Emerald kini semerah batu Ruby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rasa sakit itu akhirnya lenyap, sirna seperti bulan purnama yang kini sudah menampakkan lagi sinarnya. Sekarang aku betul-betul tidak bertenaga, aku lelah karena berteriak, meronta dan merasakan sakit yang terlalu banyak. Aku tidak sadarkan diri dan aku..

-Syaoran POV-

'Tep'

Dia pingsan dan aku tepat menahannya. Kini dia seperti putri yang tertidur dengan tenangnya di pangkuanku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."

Aku membawanya seperti tuan putri dalam buku dongeng untuk pergi. Aku tahu dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Dia sendirian, dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Dia hanya sendirian saja selama ini. Sama.. sepertiku.

"Kau sudah tidak sendirian, Sakura. Ada aku."

Aku berbisik dengan lembut kepadanya, dan walau samar aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Aku tersenyum membalas senyumannya yang mungkin bukan ia tujukan padaku. Dan membawanya pergi dari tempat yang disinari oleh bulan purnama ini.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Lover

"Bloody Game"

Chapter 2: Bloody Lover

Author: Nacchan Sakura/Nabila R.a

Disclaimer: CLAMP

A/N

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Pem.. *PLAK – ditampar duluan sebelum ngomong*

Ber.. bertemu lagi dengan saya, Nacchan Sakura! Author yang sekarang sedang babak belur karena ditampar 8D"

Udah chapter 2 niih! Uwoooh chapter 2! D8 *?*

Agak bingung mau digimanain lagi ceritanya, jadi ya… gini lah -,.- *?*

Maaf chapter ini ada lemonnya –spoiler?- tapi tenang aja, ga parah ko leommnya =..=b

Apalagi ya? Selamat membaca aja deh~ XD

-Nacchan Sakura-

-Sakura POV-

"…Dimana ini?"

Aku tersadar sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar, dan aku terbaring di sebuah kasur besar. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan berusaha berdiri, dan mengamati tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang ini. Ruangan ini bergaya gothic dan betul-betul gelap. Dan auranya sangat mencekam. Juga ada bau yang tidak asing lagi disini.

"…Bau.. darah… . Ukh.. kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi? Aku.. Vampire itu.. Oni.. Ah.. ya, aku bermimpi buruk. aku menjadi seorang Vampire? Lucu sekali.."

Namun pikiranku yang berkata bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi sirna saat seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Dan dengan suaranya yang rendah ia berbisik kepadaku.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Dare da?"

Dengan refleks aku melepaskan diri dan menghindar dengan cepat, menjauhinya. Dan saat kulihat di depanku ada sosok Vampire yang berparas cukup tampan. Dia sepertinya sebaya denganku, dan matanya berwarna Amber. Aku mengingatnya..

"… Syaoran."

"Pagi-pagi pun kau sudah bersemangat ya? Betul-betul tipe gadis yang sangat aku suka." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Urussai. Katakan.. dimana ini? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Hmm? Jangan bilang kau masih mengganggap hari kemarin itu hanya mimpi burukmu dan kau melupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita berdua?" Dia mulai berbicara padaku dengan nada 'Menggoda'. Tapi terdengar _Annoying _di telingaku.

".. Aku ingat, semuanya. Tapi.. . Sudahlah. Kembalikan aku menjadi manusia. Aku tidak mau menjadi Vampire."

"Sore wa dekimasen." Jawabnya dengan singkat

"Tch! Aku tidak peduli, kau sudah membuatku seperti ini tanpa kemauanku, kau harus bisa mengembalikanku menjadi normal seperti dulu! Kau-"

Dengan gerakannya yang seperti angin dia mendekatiku. Gerakannya sangat kasat oleh mata, jika lengah sedikit maka kau tidak akan sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di hadapanmu. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya pada sebuah tembok putih yang posisinya tepat berada di atasku, aku tersandar di tembok putih itu dan masih memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kau memang penuh semangat ya. Tapi.."

Mulutnya mulai mendekati leherku, terasa olehku hembusan nafasnya yang menusuk masuk celah-celah rambutku yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Aku lebih senang pada perempuan yang penurut." Dia meneruskan kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Dan jika aku tidak mau menurutimu?" Ucapku sambil tertawa mengejek

"Aku akan memaksamu sedikit" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dna kini matanya sejajar denganku, dia menatapku dan tersenyum palsu ke arahku.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam? Tidak, aku akan melawan." Aku berusaha melawan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengalahkanmu." Dia berhasil membalas kata-kataku

"Aku pasti menang, karena aku lebih kuat darimu. Aku adalah seorang Hunter." Kucoba membalas kata-katanya lagi.

"Kau mungkin memang kuat, kuakui itu. Tapi ingat satu hal, Sakura.."

Dengan cepat dia mendorongku, aku terjatuh di kasur tempat aku terbaring di awal tadi. Kini dia berada di atasku, dan dia memegang kedua tanganku dengan kuat.

"Kau itu perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Laki-laki selalu lebih kuat dari anak perempuan." Bicaranya, dengan santai dan senyum palsu nya lagi.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" wajahku merona namun tatapanku padanya terlihat marah

"Ahaha! Kau sangat manis dengan wajahmu yang merona itu."

"Mou.. Urussai-!"

"Saa, Sakura. Kau tahu apa? Di dalam tubuhku sekarang ada darahmu, dan di dalam tubuhmu sekarang ada darahku. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Sambil terus memegang tanganku dengan erat dan menahan rasa sakit dari cengkeraman tangannya aku menjawab. "Apa aku perlu tahu?" Jawabku dengan nada mengejek

"Sifat menyebalkanmu itu tidak berubah walau posisimu terancam seperti ini ya? Tapi aku tahu.. sebenarnya kau ingin tahu kan apa arti dari kata-kataku?" dia tersenyum percaya diri kepadaku. Tatapan matanya sangat dingin.

"…" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena memang benar aku ingin tahu apa artinya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau mudah ditebak. Nah.. Jika seorang Vampire.. menukar darahnya dengan seorang wanita, dan begitu juga wanita itu bertukar darah dengan seorang Vampire.. itu berarti mereka sudah terikat dalam suatu janji abadi. Seperti sebuah segel yang kuat, tidak bisa dihancurkan. Mereka akan memiliki umur yang abadi, mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya."

"Penjelasanmu terlalu panjang dan dibuat-buat. Bisa kan kau ucapkan saja langsung apa artinya?" Protesku

"Huh. Itu artinya.."

Dia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang kecil sedikit. Dia menarik satu tanganku, dia menekan mulutnya yang lembut pada mulutku yang sedikit berwarna pink. Dia menggerakkan sedikit lidahnya dan kini lidah kami terasa bersentuhan. Aku berusaha mendorongnya dan ingin dia menjauhiku. Namun ia terlalu kuat, aku terasa tak sebanding dengannya. Semakin aku berusaha menarik wajahku, dia semakin menekanku. Kini kami terjatuh bersamaan di atas kasur putih yang kembut. Aku menutup mataku, berharap dia melepaskanku. Namun entah kenapa dia seperti tidak mau membiarkanku pergi.

Setelah dia menciumku cukup lama, dia melepaskanku dan menatap dalam mataku. Dan saat dia mencoba untuk menciumku lagi, aku berhasil mendorongnya. Walau ia hanya menjauh sedikit dan tidak terpental jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Aku membentaknya, sambil menahan detak jantungku yang semakin kencang dan pipiku yang masih merona berwarna merah muda.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan arti dari kata-kataku. Memangnya salah ya?" Jawabnya dengan polos.. atau mungkin bodoh.

"Mana bisa aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata? Vampire bodoh!"

"Hmm?" dia mendekatiku lagi dan menyentuh ujung daguku dengan jarinya yang lembut. "Jahat sekali, kau berkata bodoh pada tunanganmu sendiri?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"HAH?"

(A/n: bayangkan wajah sakura yang terkejut, cengo, speehcless dengan bodohnya. Dan didukung oleh BGM suara burung gagak yang berkata "AAA—HOOO")

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ya, betul. Berdasarkan penjelasan yang kujuluki 'Blood-sucker-and-hell-kisser' itu, jika seorang Vampire dan Manusia bertukar darah maka itu berarti mereka siap untuk bersatu selamanya, dan mereka resmi terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan.

Tapi.. ini bukan harapanku!

Ayah.. ibu.. kakak..

Tolong selamatkan akuu!

"Oi, Sakura."

"Ja.. jangan mendekat!" aku bergerak mundur teratur

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu." Dan Syaoran bergerak mendekatiku teratur

"Kau memang mahluk berbahaya.. menjauh!"

"Justru aku semakin ingin mendekatimu kalau kau menjauh." Godanya

"Menjauuh!"

Dia tertawa. Tertawa dengan puasnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa dengan "alami". Entah kenapa aku sedikit terpana melihatnya. Dan..

"Hey! Jangan terpana begitu melihatku dong." Ucap Syaoran

"A..-Apa? Aku tidak terpana melihatmu!"

"Kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja sekarang ini urusanku, aku tunanganmu bukan?"  
"A.. aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadikanku tunanganmu!"

"Haha, Begitukah?" Syaoran tertawa dan menyentuh kedua pipiku yang dingin dengan tangannya. Tangan yang hangat.. tidak seperti tangan seorang pembunuh.. yang sudah melumurkan banyak darah.

Tunggu? Kenapa.. kenapa aku tanpa sadar malah jadi akrab dengannya?

Ini.. bukan tujuan awalku.

Aku benci Vampire. Ya, sangat benci. Ini bukan keinginanku.

Kini orang yang paling ingin kubunuh berada tepat di hadapanku. Kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya saja sekarang?  
Tapi.. tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya..

"..Lari."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Ini bukan keinginanku!"

"SAKURA! Jangan, pintu itu…!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu, mengabaikan apa yang Syaoran ucapkan. Saat aku keluar dari pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, aku menelusuri sebuah lorong yang panjang. Rumah ini memang sangat besar, didukung dengan gaya gothicnya, betul-betul cocok untuk Vampire.

Tapi semakin lama aku berlari, semakin tidak bisa aku menemukan jalan keluar. Terlalu banyak pintu disini. Mana yang pintu keluar? Mana yang merupakan jalan buntu?

Apa ini sebuah labirin tanpa akhir?

"Ah! Aku tidak peduli!" aku membuka salah satu pintu di sebelah kiri ku dan memasukinya. Dan saat aku memasukinya aku dapat melihat langit, dan kurasakan angin yang dingin bertiup. Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Akhirnya! Ini pintu keluarnya!

Tapi..

Apa sekarang memang sudah musim dingin? Kenapa salju turun?

Kenapa pemandangan ini terasa familiar?

Salju.. badai salju..

Bau darah..

Dan..

["Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakak.. Hiks.."]

Suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil.

"Ini…. Tidak mungkin.." aku terbelalak dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seorang gadis kecil di depanku yang menangis itu berlumuran darah. Tidak, tepatnya.. aku terkejut karena dia sangat mirip denganku waktu kecil.

["Aku.. benci sekali pada Vampire.. aku berjanji.. aku akan membalas dendam semua keluargaku!"]

"Ini.. masa laluku sendiri..?"

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: You shall be mine!

"Bloody Game" Chapter 3: You shall be Mine!

Author: Nacchan Sakura/Nabila R.a

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP

A/N

Minna-san kombanwa! :)

Chapter 3 nih! Gimana gimana? Ashoooy~ *?*

Aku bingung, soalnya tadinya gamau masukkin lemon ke chapter ini, tapi ada yang request ada lemonnya juga

Dan parahnya rate nya belum kuubah jd M :| - Curhat?

Ah tapi menurutku sih lemon yang aku masukkin ga terlalu EXTREME –keps- jadi aku rasa ga M amat rate nya. Yaah aku sih masukkin lemon yg manis2 dan lembut aja deh :9 -?-

Umm, selamat membaca aja deh! Review yaa :D

-Nacchan Sakura-

-Sakura POV-

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me..  
That you don't think this is a mistake.  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me.  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation._

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine…  
You are everything in the world to me_

_(Magnet – Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka)_

XXxXxxxXXxxXxxXxxXx

Suara tangisan anak kecil..

_["Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakak.."]_

Darah yang seperti menari di tengah putihnya salju..

Tiga orang yang terbaring tanpa nyawa..

Dan..

Perasaan dendam yang tercipta saat itu juga.

'Apa.. ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di masa laluku sendiri?' pikirku. 'Pasti ada jalan keluar disini. Aku harus cepat mencarinya. Aku tidak mau ada disini. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi'

_["Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakak.. aku akan balas semua dendam kalian! Aku akan bunuh Vampire yang merebut kalian dariku.. tak akan kumaafkan!"]_

'Aku harus cepat keluar.. jalan keluar..' Aku masih terus mencari jalan keluar dari jalan bersalju ini. Aku berusaha mengabaikan sosokku sendiri yang sedang menangis di masa lalu.

_["KYAAAAA! TIDAK, LEPASKAN AKUU!"] _

'Eh?' aku menoleh ke arah suara teriakan gadis kecil yang merupakan diriku sendiri di masa lalu itu. Dan aku melihat gadis itu diserang oleh beberapa Oni.

Tunggu..

Dulu sepertinya aku tidak mengalami hal ini.

Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku diserang oleh Oni..

Tapi.. kenapa..

_["Tolong akuu!"]_

"Lari! Selamatkan dirimu!" Aku berteriak ke arah gadis yang berusaha lari dari kejaran Oni, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak dapat mendengarku.

_["Kyaaa!"] _Kaki gadis itu terjerat sebuah batang kayu dan terjatuh. Ia menangis, pasrah, sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Ia seperti melihat kematian di depan matanya.

"Ugh.. Lari! Cepat lari!"Aku berlari ke arah diriku sendiri yang masih kecil, berusaha menyentuhnya dan melepaskan kakinya dari jeratan batang kayu. Namun aku salah, aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun di tempat ini.

Oni itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Gadis kecil yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri itu. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya lebar, bersiap akan memakan daging anak kecil yang empuk dan meminum darah yang segar. Taring-taringnya besar, membuat orang yang melihatnya akan ketakutan dalam sekejap.

Dan saat Oni itu sudah akan memakan Gadis yang ketakutan itu, sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba datang, bersinar dengan silaunya. Oni itu seperti termakan oleh cahaya itu dengan perlahan, dan terlihat seorang lelaki di depan Gadis kecil itu. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

_["Cepatlah kabur! Pegang tanganku, Sakura. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.. percayalah."] _Ucap lelaki yang terlihat samar olehku itu

_["Siapa.. siapa kau?]"_

_["Aku adalah temanmu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah.. kau akan aman bila berada di sisiku, kan akan selalu aman bila bersamaku! Raihlah tanganku!"]_

_["..Baiklah.."] _

Aku melihat Gadis kecil yang merupakan diriku itu memegang tangan lelaki itu dan mereka sekejap hilang di tengah cahaya. Sementara aku masih kebingungan. Apa aku pernah mengalami ini saat dulu? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Siapa laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangannya itu?

Saat aku berada di tengah kebimbangan, pemandangan masa laluku memudar, dan semuanya seolah terhisap oleh lubang waktu. Sekelilingku berubah menjadi seperti pecahan-pecahan dimensi, dan aku tersesat, hilang. Aku tak tahu aku berada dimana, dan dimana jalan keluar.

"Kyaaaa!" aku yang mulai terhisap berusaha kabur, namun lubang waktu yang sepertinya ingin menarikku masuk ke dalam kehampaannya tak bisa kukalahkan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa aku harus menghilang disini?

"Tolong.. Tolong aku.. Syaoran!" Tanpa sadar aku meneriakkan namanya. Nama dari seorang Vampire yang paling kubenci. Kenapa..?

"Sakura!" Terdengar suara Seseorang memanggilku. Dan saat aku melihat keatas, sosok lelaki berambut coklat tua dengan kaos hitam dan celana hitam mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sya.. Syaoran.. Kenapa.. kau ada disini..?" Tanyaku

"Bodoh.. kau memanggilku bukan? Aku harus menolongmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis yang paling kucintai menghilang begitu saja."

"S.. Sou ka.."

"Pegang tanganku, cepat! Aku akan menolongmu, percayalah. Kau akan selamat bila meraih tanganku, kau akan aman bila berada di sisiku. Percayalah.. Sakura."

Kalimat ini..

Aku pernah mendengarnya..

Tapi.. kapan?

"U.. Ung.." Aku meraih tangannya yang kuat, walaupun sedikit ragu. Lalu aku tertarik ke arahnya, dan aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di depan pintu Coklat yang tadi kumasuki, bersama Syaoran yang sedang memelukku.

"Daijoubu ka.. Sakura?" Tanya Syaoran

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dan sedih, rasa kesepian dan kehampaan, semuanya menyerangku. Apa karena aku melihat masa laluku sendiri? Apa karena aku telah mengingat kembali memori yang sudah lama aku buang dan tidak ingin kuingat lagi?

"Kowai.." Aku tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. "Kowai yo..!" Dan tanpa sadar aku memeluk sosok yang berada di depanku, memeluk tubuh besar yang lembut. Memeluk Syaoran dan membiarkan kaosnya basah oleh air mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut." Syaoran membalas pelukanku, kedua tangannya memelukku dengan erat namun juga lembut. Seperti tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Aku begitu kesepian, aku sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, bahkan tidak ada yang mau menampung semua sesal dan air mataku. Aku berusaha untuk kuat, dan itu membuatku menjadi perempuan tanpa emosi. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bahkan air mata pun aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Aku.. kesepian.."

Aku menangis semakin keras. Syaoran membelai kepalaku dengan lembut, seperti belaian seorang ayah pada putrinya yang hendak tidur.

Aku tidak peduli walaupun orang yang berada di depanku, orang yang begitu menyanyangiku sekarang ini adalah seorang Vampire.

Aku tidak peduli walau dia adalah mahluk yang sejenis dengan mahluk yang menghabisi keluargaku, mahluk yang paling kubenci.

Karena di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku membutuhkannya. Aku butuh seseorang untuk selalu berada di sisiku dan mau mendengar semua tangisanku.

"Daijoubu da yo. Ore wa soba ni iru." Syaoran terus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yang membuat hatiku merasa nyaman.

"Ung.. A.. Arigatou.."

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Bodoh..

Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya membiarkan mahluk itu melihatku menangis?

"Sakura, kau sudah 'sadar' ternyata." Ucap Syaoran

"U.. urussai! Menjauh, menjauuh! Dan beritahu aku dimana pintu keluar! Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku-tidak-mau-memberitahu-mu" Jawab Syaoran dengan Senyum iblis nya

"Kuso! Cepat keluarkan aku! Aku tidak mau ada disini bersamamu!" Aku mulai marah, emosiku meledak-ledak

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi sepertinya kau membutuhkanku.. sampai-sampai menangis dan membuat bajuku basah seperti ini." Syaoran tertawa kecil

"A.. aku tidak sadar tadi! Aagh! Sudahlah, kutarik semua kata-kataku tadi!"

"..Apa betul? Berarti kau tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian? Tidak apa-apa kau kesepian? Kau tidak membutuhkanku?"

"E.. eh.."

Syaoran mendekatiku perlahan dan tanpa kusadari aku menjauhinya perlahan. Dia menahan gerakanku, dia mendorongku dengan cukup kuat ke sebuah tembok. Aku tertahan dalam gerakannya. Aku tertahan dari pandangan matanya yang memandangku begitu tajam. Aku tertahan dari nafasnya yang seolah ingin bersatu dengan nafasku. Kenapa.. kenapa dia selalu mengejar sosokku?

"Hentikan, Syaoran.." Aku berbicara dengan suara yang kecil, sangat kecil. Aku menutup mataku, tidak ingin menatap matanya yang berwarna Amber

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu tidak ingin aku mendekatimu?" Wajah Syaoran kini semakin dekat dan dekat. Kini hidungnya sudah terasa bersentuhan dengan pipiku. Dia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut dan terasa panas.

"Hentikan.. aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Vampire!" Bentakku

"Hmm? Tapi, aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang aku inginkan. Untuk jadi milikku sepenuhnya.." kini nafasnya terasa berhembus di leherku. Dan dia mencium leherku dengan dalam. Aku kira dia akan meminum darahku..

"Yamette.. yamette!" Aku berteriak, meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tangannya yang mencengekram kedua pergelangan tanganku semakin kuat. Dan kini lidahnya bermain di leherku. Dia menjilati leherku seperti ia menjilat permen yang manis.

"Hentikan! Syaoraaan!" Aku terus memohon agar ia berhenti, tanpa kusadari rona merah tipis tersirat di kedua pipiku

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau jadi milikku." Kini Syaoran berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah tepat dekat telingaku, dan dapat kudengar ia tertawa sinis. Kini terdengar suara mulutnya yang terbuka, dan suara..

"Sya..o..ran.."

Taring yang menusuk masuk, menembus kulitku. Dan suara darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ternyata.. kau memang ingin membunuhku 'kan? Mahluk.. licik.." aku berbicara di tengah rasa sakit. "Kenapa.. tidak waktu itu saja kau membiarkanku mati? Kenapa kau malah menolongku? Apa.. kau ingin membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri..?"

Syaoran melepaskan kedua taringnya yang tertusuk dari leherku, dan kini wajahnya yang penuh darah melihat lurus ke arahku. Kini mata kami sejajar, dahi nya yang digngin menyentuh dahiku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, itu saja."

"Kenapa.. kenapa bisa kau menyakitiku seperti ini.. padahal sebelumnya kau begitu lembut dan terlihat menyayangiku?"

XxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

-Syaoran POV-

Rasanya tiba-tiba seperti monster yang jahat merasuki tubuhku. Aku yang awalnya bisa membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.. kini menyakitinya. Memaksanya. Membuatnya semakin membenciku.

Namun sekuat apapun aku bisa menahan diriku, tetap saja aku adalah seorang Vampire.

Sewaktu-waktu aku pasti akan membutuhkan 'makanan'. Aku adalah mahluk yang haus akan darah.

Aku akan mengambil darah siapapun yang ada di depanku.

"Hentikan.. Syaoran! Kenapa.. kenapa bisa kau menyakitiku seperti ini.. padahal sebelumnya kau begitu lembut dan terlihat menyayangiku?" Gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang lemah. Semua kekuatannya seperti hilang, semuanya berpindah padaku

"_Monster yang mengerikan"_

"Bukan.. hentikan.. jangan.."

"_Itulah dirimu yang biasanya bukan? Memakan tubuh siapapun yang ada di depanmu, mengambil hidup seseorang dengan kejamnya.."_

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya.."

"_Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya!"_

"Hentikan.."

"_Walau terhadap Sakura sekalipun."_

"Tep"

Suara dua buah taring yang menusuk kulit yang halus. Suara darah yang mengalir. Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang tenggelam dalam rasa sakit..

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Gadis itu terus menjerit, dan terus menjerit. Namun tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya.. seolah-olah seperti sebuah boneka yang digerakkan oleh seseorang.

Aku terus, terus, mengambil darahnya.. seolah ingin ia menjadi tubuh pucat tak bernyawa. Aku seperti Iblis yang sedang merobek-robek sayap Malaikat yang terus berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya yang rapuh.

Siapapun, hentikan aku. Sakura.. hentikanlah aku..

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

-Normal POV-

"HENTIKAAN!" Sakura mendorong tubuh yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Darah masih mengalir dari lehernya, dan kini di depannya sesosok lelaki terjatuh karena dorongannya yang cukup keras.

Lelaki yang terlihat dengan jelas siluetnya karena ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah jendela besar. Lelaki yang terlihat seperti monster ganas. Langit mulai mendung, kamar dimana Ia dan lelaki itu berdiri semakin gelap. Namun Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas, sangat jelas, wajah lelaki itu ketika sebuah petir memecah kesunyian. Sakura melihat jelas wajah lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya berlutut lemas. Bahkan ia seperti Iblis yang sudah tidak bisa tertawa puas lagi. Dia seperti malaikat yang terjatuh.

"Sa—sakura.. Sakura.. Ore wa.. Sakura.. Aku.. sudah.. menyakiti Sakura.." Lelaki itu berbicara dengan suaranya yang lemah, suara yang kecil

"Syaoran..?"

"Ya, benar.. seperti apapun aku menahan diri.. tetap saja aku adalah seorang Vampire. Aku adalah monster yang mengambil hidup manusia. Aku haus akan darah sehingga tak sadar aku hampir membunuhmu. Aku.." Lelaki itu berbicara semakin lemah. Suaranya bergetar, seolah akan menangis

"Syaoran…"

Sakura bimbang. Ia tidak tahu harus marah, menyesal, dendam karena Syaoran sudah hampir mengambil hidupnya dan mengira Syaoran membohonginya, atau harus merasa kasihan pada Lelaki yang sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri itu. Lelaki yang memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai Vampire normal, lelaki yang menyelamatkannya agar tidak menjadi Oni.

Lelaki yang berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

xxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

-Sakura POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sosok Vampire yang sedang rapuh itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kata-kataku selama ini akhirnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang pada akhirnya. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak bisa membiarkan sosok di depanku ini.

"Syaoran. Lihatlah aku. Syaoran.. jangan tundukkan kepalamu! Berdirilah dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, berdirilah dengan kedua kakimu!" Aku berteriak ke arah lelaki yang tepat berada di depanku ini. Dan tidak dapat mendapatkan jawaban apapun darinya sesaat.

"..Sakura.. Aku.. sudah.. menyakitimu. Aku hampir membunuhmu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tapi aku.. menjadi sedikit kacau. Apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura melakukan semua ini untukku hanya karena aku memaksamu. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Sakura sebenarnya membenciku. Aku.."

"Bodoh!"

"A-apa?" Tanya Syaoran kebingungan

"Itu memang benar. Aku tidak mau menjadi Vampire, kau memaksaku. Kau hanya mahluk egois yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Kau hanya mahluk ecchi yang sudah menciumku dengan brutal dan mengambil darahku begitu saja. Tapi.. tapi.. tidak dapat dipungkiri, kau memang menyelamatkanku. Hanya dari matamu saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berbohong kepadaku soal perasaanmu.. soal kata-katamu yang berkata bahwa kau menyukaiku.."

"Sakura.. kenapa…"

"Kau yang lemah seperti ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Kau lah yang sudah memberiku semangat hidup dengan cara yang egois. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Uhh.. walau aku agak segan mengatakannya, tapi.. kali ini..

Biarlah aku yang menolongmu."

Satu kalimat yang kuucapkan itu seolah menjadi sebuah kunci. Tatapannya yang kosong kini bersinar. Di bola matanya terpantul bayangan wajahku yang tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya.. untuk pertama kalinya. Langit mendung yang menutupi matahari entah sejak kapan mulai menghilang, membuat matahari yang bersembunyi kini muncul kembali. Syaoran melihat ke arahku, menatapku dalam-dalam. Dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chotto.. Syaoran? Mou.. kukira kau sudah kembali normal." Ucapku

"Sakura.. memang baik ya."  
"Eh?" Aku kebingungan

"Tapi.. terlalu baik.. dan polos."

"A—apa? Jangan-jangan…" Firasatku berkata buruk

"Haha!" Syaoran tertawa kecil

Syaoran menarik tanganku dan menjatuhkanku tepat di sebuah sofa merah yang ada di ruangan itu. Sama seperti waktu itu, ia menciumku dengan kasar. Dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sudah tertipu oleh monster egois ini.

"Sya.. Syaoran! Kau menipuku?"

"Kau betul-betul polos ya? Aah tapi syukurlah. Kalau kau sudah bicara akan menyelamatkanku, berarti kau sudah setuju untuk jadi tunanganku kan?" Syaoran tersenyum sinis ke arahku

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Baka!"

"Kau bilang begitu ko walau tidak langsung, kau mau menyelamatkanku bukan? Kalau mau menyelamatkanku berarti kau HARUS menjadi tunanganku dan me-la-ya-ni ku." Aku semakin muak dengan kata-katanya yang bernada memaksa dan terdengar _Annoying_ di telingaku. Tapi entah kenapa, wajahku bersemu sangat merah.

"Mou.. Omae.. Usotsuki.. PEMBOHOOOONG! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" aku berteriak sangat kencang

"Tapi terima kasih, Sakura. Tadi.. kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku.." Bisik Syaoran

"Hah? Apa? Katakan sesuatu dengan suara yang keras! Aku tidak mendengarmu!" Aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar kata-katanya yang seperti menggumam tadi

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pasang cincin pertunangan sekarang?"

"Tidaak! Aku tidak pernah bilang mau menjadi tunanganmu!"

"Ayolah, akui saja tadi kau mengatakannya kan?"

"TIDAAAK!"

Nampaknya, usahaku untuk bisa kabur dan membunuh Vampire ini.. masih jauh.

Tuhan.. apa yang kulakukan ini tidak salah 'kan? apa aku sudah melakukan dosa besar?

Tapi.. Aku tidak akan kalah!

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4: I will never hate you

Bloody Game

Chapter 4:

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I Do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP

A/N

HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8D *rusuh* *disiram air*

Gimana? Ada yang kangen sama /cerita/ saya ga? Ngga? Oke fine cukup tau.. *?*

Maaf. Maaf. SUPER MAAF BANGET KARENA TELAT OTL maklum, writer block... *lama amat*

Eeh yaudah deh, enjoy the story aja ya 8D;;

R&R juga~

_Don't bite me, Treat me gently._

_I don't like bitter things yet.  
Probably because I always ate those sweets that mother made.__  
_

::.-

_So hard that I bit you, So hard that it hurts.  
I'm in love with you.  
_

_(Romeo and Cinderella – Hatsune Miku)_

-.::::.—

"_Sakura.. tak kusangka kau yang begitu membenci Vampire bisa menjadi tunangan seorang Vampire dan ditolong olehnya. Tapi apa boleh buat ya? Kau tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.."_

"SAKURA!"

"Hoeeeeeeeee!"

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Ini sudah siang!" Seorang lelaki dengan mata amber nya menatapku dengan dalam. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terlihat gelap, apa aku saja yang masih sedikit mengantuk?

"Ah.. Ohayou, Syaoran." Jawabku singkat

"Ohayou? Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Ini jam 9!" Ucap Syaoran

"…..Apa? jam 9?"

"..Iya." 

"USOO! A.. AKU TELAT! SEKOLAH SUDAH DIMULAI! A.. AKU.. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" Aku panik. Jelas saja, sekolah dimulai jam 8.30, dan aku baru bangun jam 9. Pergi ke sekolah pun percuma.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi." Jawab Syaoran. "Tenang saja, aku tahu kau masih sekolah dan beruntung aku tahu dimana sekolahmu. Jadi aku bilang saja kau absen karena sakit."

"Oh, terima kasih." Aku sedikit lega. "Tapi.. tunggu dulu. Gu.. guru-guru tahu kalau aku tidak punya kerabat.. atau keluarga. Kau bilang.. kau… siapaku?"

"Hm? Tentu saja aku bilang aku tunanganmu, dan aku bilang kalau kau sudah pindah rumah ke rumahku sekarang karena keluargaku yang memintanya." Jawab Syaoran, enteng.

...Krik Krik Krik...

"…APA? Usoo! Syaoraan, kau tidak tahu apa? nanti di sekolah bisa tersebar dengan cepat gosip kalau aku sudah bertunangan tahu! Ba.. bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku ini seorang pemburu Vampire? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku sekarang adalah Vampire? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tunanganku adalah seorang Vampire? Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau mereka tahu keberadaan Vampire?" Aku kalap. Berjuta pertanyaan rasanya ingin aku luncurkan pada Vampire yang cukup tampan yang berdiri di depanku ini.

"Gosip?" Syaoran mendekatiku dan menyentuh pipiku dengan lengannya. "Itu memang kenyataan bukan? Kau tunanganku." Ucap Syaoran seraya tersenyum, dan membuat wajahku me-merah dengan suksesnya

"A—aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku setuju jadi tunanganmu! Tidak pernah!" Aku menampik tangannya."Haah.. ya kalau soal pertunangan sih tidak masalah deh. Yang aku khawatirkan.. kalau mereka sampai tahu keberadaan Vampire bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan? Menurutku para Vampire tidak keberatan kalau keberadaan mereka diketahui manusia." Jawab Syaoran

"Itu gawat! Apa lagi kalau aku juga ikut ketahuan seorang Vampire.. dan aku selama ini adalah Vampire Hunter.."

"Kau menyembunyikan identitasmu sendiri sebagai pemburu Vampire?" Tanya Syaoran

Aku mengangguk. "Untuk beberapa alasan, Ya, aku menyembunyikannya."

"Alasan apa?" Tanya Syaoran

"…Maaf, aku.. tidak bisa memberitahu mu.." Jawabku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit sedih agar tak terlihat oleh Syaoran.

Syaoran terdiam. Pasti dia akan memaksaku menjawabnya dengan cara apapun, bisa dengan caranya yang pervert atau mungkin.. ancaman lainnya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita sarapan, kau pasti lapar 'kan?" Syaoran tersenyum, dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku terdiam. Kukira.. dia akan memaksaku.

"Ung!"

OoO

"Sugooi, aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak.." Ucapku dengan terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Semua makanan mewah yang juga lezat yang tersedia disini adalah buatan Vampire yang berada di depanku ini.

Syaoran tertawa kecil. "Walau aku seorang Vampire, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memasak 'kan?"

"Kupikir begitu, karena Vampire kan meminum darah dan kalau mereka sudah meminum darah, mereka tidak butuh makanan apapun lagi." Jawabku

"Darah memang penting, namun tidak harus dikonsumsi setiap saat." Syaoran mengambil satu buah puding coklat dari lemari pendingin. "Tetap saja Vampire perlu makanan yang biasa dikonsumsi manusia untuk tenaga dan energi. Tapi bukan berarti Vampire tidak butuh darah. Kalau sekali saja mereka tidak meminum darah, Vampire akan mati."

Aku terdiam. Mengingat aku belum pernah meminum darah lagi semenjak aku menjadi Vampire. "A.. aku.. juga.. harus meminum darah.. agar tidak mati?"

"..Begitulah. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin juga Sakura meminum darah orang lain. Lagipula, di dalam tubuhmu ada darahku dan di dalam tubuhku ada darahmu. Kita sudah 'bersatu', dan agar bisa bertahan hidup kita hanya perlu meminum darah pasangan kita masing-masing." Jawab Syaoran

"..Aku.. tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupku.. kalau aku.. akan merasakan rasa darah di mulutku, dengan lidahku sendiri.." Ucapku pelan.

Syaoran terdiam, tak ada respon, tak ada kata apapun keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menciumku dengan kasar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, yang terlihat sedikit sedih di mataku. Aku pun hanya ikut terdiam. Lalu keheningan yang tidak begitu mengenakkan berlangsung di ruang makan ini. Satu menit.. dua menit.. tiga menit.. empat menit.. dan.. semua keheningan itu hilang di menit ke lima saat aku dan Syaoran mendengar seseorang memencet bel pintu mansion Li ini.

"Siapa ya? Aneh, padahal kalau akan ada tamu.. pasti dia membuat janji dulu denganku." Ucap Syaoran

"Lihat saja, mungkin temanmu?"

"…Kau pikir Vampire memiliki teman?" Syaoran tersenyum kecut lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku hanya kebingungan saja mendengar kata-katanya.

Syaoran membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang berdiri disana. Matanya berwarna Violet, dan ia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan.. Sakura.

"Maaf.. apa.. betul Sakura-chan tinggal disini?" Tanya gadis itu

"Ah.. maaf, kau siapa? Teman Sakura?" Tanya Syaoran

Aku yang tidak tahu keadaan di depan pun melihat siapa yang datang. Dan aku terkejut sekaligus senang saat melihat Seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabatku selama 11 tahun berdiri disana.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Ucapku dengan nada suara yang riang, lalu memeluknya

"Sakura-chan! Kudengar hari ini kamu tidak masuk, jadi aku menanyakan pada ruang guru alamat rumah barumu. Aku khawatir.. Sakura-chan sakit apa?" Tanya Tomoyo

"Ung.. Cuma pusing biasa." Aku berbohong. "Hoee! Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Tomoyo-chan bisa kesini? Apa pelajaran sudah selesai?" Tanyaku

"Hari ini sebenarnya tidak ada pelajaran, namun karena ada kegiatan klub aku datang" Jawab Tomoyo

"Begitu ya.."

Aku dan Tomoyo berbincang-bincang cukup lama di luar. Namun aneh.. aku merasa tidak suka akan keadaan di luar. Aku tidak suka matahari yang menusuk masuk menembus kulitku. Rasanya seperti aku akan terbakar dan meleleh. Silau. Rasanya di luar tidak menyenangkan. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku sangat suka bermain di luar.

"Panas ya.. umm, Tomoyo-chan, kita masuk ke dalam yuk!" Ajakku

"Baiklah!" Jawab Tomoyo seraya aku mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura, aku perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar." Syaoran menarik satu tanganku dan membawaku ke salah satu ruangan dari perpustakaan besarnya

"Ittai! Apaan sih?" bentakku pelan. Lalu Syaoran menatap mataku

"Kau adalah Vampire sekarang, jangan hindari kenyataan itu. Kau tak bisa berdiri di bawah matahari."

Aku terdiam. Pantas saja kulitku terasa sakit, dan tertusuk saat matahari menyentuhkan sinarnya pada lenganku.

Jujur saja, aku merasa.. sedih. Dulu aku sangat senang dan merasa biasa saja beraktivitas di bawah matahari. Aku betul-betul 'manusia normal' saat itu.

Sekarang.. aku betul-betul merasa berbeda.

Aku sekarang adalah 'Vampire'.

Aku.. bukan manusia lagi.

"...Sakura?" Syaoran memegang pundakku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunan sesaat itu.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Aku pun kembali ketempat Tomoyo berada—ruang tamu. Ia duduk dengan manis tanpa rasa curiga apapun kepadaku, Syaoran, ataupun rumah ini. Aku menatapnya sejenak, sambil berkata _'Maaf sudah membohongimu, Tomoyo..' _Dalam hatiku.

Apakah bisa semuanya kembali seperti semula?

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo menyentuh pipi kananku, dan aku menatap wajahnya

"Ah.. iya?"  
"Apa benar Sakura-chan baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir... dari tadi, Sakura-chan berbeda sekali. Wajahmu juga pucat.."  
"Aah, aku baik-baik saja!" Aku berusaha untuk riang di depannya

"Benar? Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja, aku.. pasti akan membantumu"

"..Terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan" Aku tersenyum. Namun aku ingin menangis jauh di dalam hatiku.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, agar Sakura-chan semangat lagi.. aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan juga kue! Umm.. Li-san, boleh aku pinjam dapur rumahmu?"

Syaoran—yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat pintu pun menatap Tomoyo. "Silahkan"

"Terima kasih!"

Tomoyo dengan riang berjalan menuju dapur. Aku masih terdiam di sofa tempat aku duduk sedari awal. Di pikiranku terlalu banyak kata yang berkecamuk. Dan entah harus kuapakan semua pikiran dan kata ini. Apa aku harus mengucapkannya dengan lantang? Menghancurkannya? Atau melupakannya?

"Kalau kau merasa tak ingin membohongi temanmu, katakan saja." Ucap Syaoran

"Diam. Ini semua—karena kau juga 'kan? Kau yang membuatku menjadi Vampire."

"Aku hanya menolongmu"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku."

"...Itu berarti, kau tidak mempercayai temanmu? Apa kau pikir, dia bisa semudah itu membencimu kalau ia mengetahui bahwa kamu vampire?"

Hening.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah terlanjur menjadi Vampire sekarang. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan jadi Vampire yang kehilangan akal lalu menyerang manusia—siapapun itu yang berada di depanmu. Kau tak akan jadi Vampire yang seperti Monster kejam itu."

"Vampire—mau jenis apapun, tetap saja Vampire. Aku adalah seorang pemburu Vampire. Aku membenci Vampire, dan akan terus membenci Vampire."

"Berarti kau juga akan membenci dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan?"

Aku dan Syaoran terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dan disana berdirilah Tomoyo yang menatap kami dengan tatapan—normal. Tak ada tanda bahwa ia terkejut ataupun ketakutan.

"To-tomoyo-chan?" Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Orang yang paling aku tidak ingin untuk tahu, sekarang.. sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Tomoyo berjalan mendekatiku. Sementara aku, masih terdiam. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku ketakutan.

"Ja- Jangan mendekat!" Aku mendorong tubuh Tomoyo pelan agar ia menjauh dariku. Tomoyo hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan yang biasa saja. Lalu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, Sakura-chan"

Tes.

Setetes air terjatuh dari bola mataku. Aku menatap sosok sahabatku yang kini tersenyum hangat, sambil memelukku dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Tak peduli bahwa kamu manusia atau vampire, aku tak akan pernah membencimu untuk selamanya"

"Kenapa.." Tangisanku semakin menjadi. "Kenapa Tomoyo-chan tidak membenciku?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Sakura-chan"

Aku menangis lebih kencang. Dan memikirkan betapa bodohnya diriku yang sudah tidak percaya kepada sahabatku sendiri. Ternyata apa yang Syaoran katakan memang benar. Seharusnya, aku lebih mempercayai Tomoyo.

"..Lagipula, aku pun sama sepertimu.."

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Tomoyo berbisik seperti itu. Syaoran—yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar ucapan kecil dari mulut gadis berambut panjang itu, juga terlihat terkejut. Tomoyo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura-chan, mau mendengarkan ceritaku sambil minum teh?"

~_FlashBack, Tomoyo's POV~_

Aku hanya terdiam.

Ketika aku pulang terlambat dari sekolah karena harus latihan untuk kontes menyanyi 2 minggu lagi, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat sosok yang terlihat lemah di dalam sebuah gang. Aku melihat lelaki itu di tengah kota, sendirian. Dia berada di gang gang sempit, sendirian. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan orang, mungkin untuk—sendirian, juga.

Lelaki itu terlihat pucat, kelelahan, dan—menyedihkan. Tubuhnya besar, bola matanya yang kecil berwarna merah. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat. Dia terlihat seperti vam-

"Da-darah.."

Lelaki menggumamkan suatu kata. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia mengatakan, 'Darah'.

Kenapa? Apa ia kekurangan darah? Tapi di tubuhnya tak ada luka yang membuat ia kehilangan banyak darah..

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu kekurangan darah?"

"..." Lelaki itu hanya terdiam

"Golongan darahmu apa? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, siapa tahu golongan darahmu sama denganku, jadi aku bisa membantumu. Atau mungkin—"

Lelaki itu menarik tanganku sehingga aku terjatuh di pelukannya. Wajahku berubah menjadi merah, sedikit. Namun aku tahu, dia tak bermaksud macam-macam.

Entah kenapa..

Aku merasa ingin menolongnya.

"U-uhm.." Aku salah tingkah. Ia memelukku pelan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengeluarkan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Aku.. menginginkan.. darahmu.."

"Eh-"

Deg.

Aku terkejut. Amat terkejut. Ketika dua buah benda tajam yang tak begitu besar ukurannya menusuk pinggir leherku. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak panik. Lalu aku menyadari satu hal..

Lelaki ini meminum darahku.

Lelaki ini adalah seorang Vampire.

"A-ah.." Anehnya, aku tidak merasa ketakutan.

Aku malah.. sedikit senang karena ia sepertinya sudah sedikit merasa baikan.

Aneh, kenapa aku begitu ingin menolongnya?

.

.

.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyaku pada lelaki itu sambil mengambil saputangan dari dalam tas—untuk membersihkan sisa darah dari leherku. Aku menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"-Maaf.."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku seenaknya meminum darahmu.. maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tertolong" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"..Kenapa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Aku terdiam karena pertanyaan itu. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak merasa takut?

"..Mungkin, karena aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat.." Jawabku

Lelaki itu terdiam. "..Aku akan membalas budi baikmu.."

"Tidak usah" Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau sudah digigit oleh vampire, kau pun akan menjadi Vampire. Namun, kau akan jadi vampire haus darah yang ganas bagaikan monster, atau disebut juga 'Oni'."

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tahu, ini semua karena lelaki di depanku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya? 

"Tapi.. ada satu cara agar kau tidak menjadi Vampire. Kalau kau meminum darahku dan aku meminum darahmu, kau akan menjadi vampire normal yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus meminum darah secara terus menerus. Itu.. satu satunya jalan."

Lelaki itu berlutut di depanku. Dia mengambil satu telapak tangan kananku, dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu yang paling setia. Kita akan menjalin sebuah kontrak yang mengikat kita seumur hidup kita. Tapi jika begitu, kau tak akan menjadi Oni."

Aku terdiam. Aku masih menatapnya tanpa arti, aku ragu untuk menerima tawarannya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kejujuran atau kebohongan.

Tapi kenapa aku begitu ingin tetap bersamanya?

"Aku.. daripada menjadi tuanmu, aku lebih senang kalau kita menjadi teman. Teman yang seumur hidup selalu bersama." Jawabku. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku yang tersenyum.

"Kamui." Ucap lelaki itu. "Namaku Kamui. Aku akan melayanimu, sebagai pelayanmu, dan akan terus bersamamu, layaknya seorang teman, seumur hidupku."

"Namaku Tomoyo. Salam kenal, Kamui.."

~_End of Flashback, back to Sakura's POV~_

_._

_._

"Jadi.. Tomoyo-chan juga seorang Vampire?"

Tomoyo mengangguk. "Maaf sudah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu.."

Tidak bisa kupercaya. Bahkan aku yang benci dengan Vampire ini—mempunyai sahabat yang ternyata seorang Vampire juga.

"Sakura-chan selalu bilang kalau benci dengan Vampire, makanya aku tak pernah bisa memberitahumu. Maka dari itu, selama ini aku terus berpura-pura. Berusaha kuat di bawah matahari, atau berusaha agar tidak tergoda saat mencium bau darah."

Tomoyo-chan menundukan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, namun sebuah senyum tipis tetap menempel pada parasnya.

"Bodoh.." Gumamku. "Sama saja. Aku juga, tak akan pernah bisa membenci Tomoyo-chan, meskipun Tomoyo-chan adalah seorang Vampire."

"Aku tahu itu.. hanya saja aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu," Tomoyo menatapku. "Dan sekarang aku senang bisa mengatakannya.."

Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatku sendiri adalah seorang Vampire—aku merasa tidak sendirian.

"Um, kita teruskan yuk mmebuat kuenya! Aku akan buat blueberry cheese cake special untuk kita!" Tomoyo menarik tanganku sambil tersenyum

"Um!"

Setidaknya, hari itu, ada hal baik yang terjadi..

.

.

"_Payah sekali, Sakura.. bahkan kau sendiri sekarang mulai terbiasa menjadi seorang Vampire?_

_Ternyata, aku memang harus membunuhmu sedari awal."_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
